The Legendary StrawHat
by A Maxi
Summary: cerit tentang sebuah topi jerami tua, yang telah berpindah tangan...dari seorang raja bajak laut bernama Gol D. Roger, pendekar terhebat bernama Shanks Le Roux, dan calon raja bajak laut yang tak lain adalah Monkey D. Luffy...Read-n-Review please..!


**I/N: **Ok, saya tahu saya hanya dewa dalam 'humor', dan sangat cacad pada genre seperti angst, romance, poetry, friendship, dll...tapi, entah kenapa, ide saya macet. setelah saya mengapdet 'Bleached Piece' chapter 2, ide saya mentok-tok-tok-tok..! dan akhirnya, setelah saya membaca chapter 574 (kematian Ace) sampe yang paling baru diapdet, akhirnya saya mendapat inspirasi dari gambar pertemuan pertama Rayleight dan Roger. Saya tidak tahu apa topi yang dulu dipakai Roger itu sama dengan yang dipakai Shanks/Luffy. dan saya pun tidak tahu kapan Roger menyerahkannya (bila memang yang dipakai Shanks adalah topi Roger) Oh,ya, satu lagi, disini ada bagian yang saya bilang bahwa Shanks mengidolakan Roger.

**Warning **: Fic Pendek, OOC, Time line berlalu sangat cepat.  
><strong>Nb:<strong> Disini, dialog antara Luffy dan Shanks mungkin sedikit beda, berhubung komik volume 1 saya hilang, maka saya tulis seingat saya, juka percakapan terakhir Shanks dan Buggy.

**The Legendary Straw-Hat  
>Disclaimer:<br>**Eiichiro Oda  
><strong>This Fic:<br>**Nico-PortGaS-IchI-RiveR

"Ka...kapten yakin, ingin memberikan topi ini padaku...?" tanya Seorang bocah berambut merah- kira-kira berumur 13-14 tahun memegang sebuah topi jerami kepada seorang pemuda berkumis didepannya yang dia panggil 'Kapten'.

"Hahaha...tentu saja...!" balas orang berkumis itu.

"Tapi, inikan topi kesayangan Kapten...?" tanya bocah tadi.

"Dengar Shanks...Aku melihat bahwa kau adalah pribadi seperti ku...pribadi pantang menyerah...aku memberikan topi ini padamu karena aku percaya...Kau akan menjadi bajak laut yang hebat, jadilah bajak laut yang hebat bersama dengan topi ini...!" Orang berkumis itu mengeluarkan sebuah seringai.

Anak bernama Shanks tadi mengeluarkan sebuah cengiran untuk membalas senyuman itu "Ya...!" serunya semangat.

"Bagus...Aku mengharapkanmu, 'nak.." balas pria berkumis itu.

* * *

><p>Makan malam yang meriah di kapal Oro jackson, para kru bajak laut Roger berpesta pora dengan hasil rampasan kemarin. Sementara itu, dua kru junior dikapal itu, Shanks si rambut dan Buggy si hidung merah (pasangan merah...Wakaka) bersantai di kursi santai mereka diluar.<p>

"Hei Shanks...!" Seru Buggy...mukanya menunjukan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Kenapa, Bug..?" balas Shanks. masih tidak menatap Buggy. hanya memandangi botol sake yang dipegangnya.

"Kenapa kamu membawa- bawa topi jerami kapten..?" seru Buggy semangat.

"Lah, santai aja Bug, masalah topi ini...yah, itu bukan urusanmu..." bales Shanks (dengan songongnya)

"Wah, jangan gitu dong, Shanks, aku kan temen kamu, kasih tau dong...!"

"Yah...jangan gitu dong, aku kan sahabatmu..!" Buggy ngrayu.

"Ya, ya, aku ceritain deh...jadi gini..." Shanks pun menceritakan kejadian tadi siang pada Buggy.

* * *

><p>Shanks berdiri di antara begitu banyak orang. menatap panggung tempat seseorang kapten baru saja meninggal, ya, kaptennya, Orang yang diidolakannya, orang yang memberikan topi jerami ini padanya. 'Seorang pria sejati tak boleh menangis' dia teringat salah satu nasihat kaptennya. Satu butir air menetes dari pipi-nya. entah itu Sebuah tangisan atau air hujan, tak ada yang tahu. akhirnya dia keluar. Saat keluar dia menemukan Buggy, sahabatnya.<p>

"Hei, Buggy, setelah ini, kau akan bagaimana..? ingin ikut denganku..? menjadi anak buahku..!" Tawar Shanks. tidak bercanda, dia serius.

"APA..? tidak, aku akan membuat kelompok bajak laut sendiri, dan akan mengalahkanmu...!" balas Buggy semangat.

"Baiklah, kita berpisah disini..." seru Shanks.

"Ya...selamat tinggal, Shanks" Buggy pergi. pergi dan menjalani takdirnya sendiri.

Dan Shanks pun menjalani takdirnya sendiri. dia yang sekarang belum tahu bahwa dia adalah calon pendekar terhebat sedunia. bahwa dia akan kehilangan tangan kiri-nya. dan satu, dia akan memberikan topi jerami itu pada seorang bocah bernama Monkey D. Luffy.

* * *

><p>"AKU AKAN MENJADI <span>RAJA BAJAK LAUT<span>...!" Teriak seorang bocah dengan luka dibawah mata kirinya yang kita kenal sebagai Luffy.

"Hoo...ingin melampaui kami, ya..?" balas Shanks. kemudian dia mengambil topi jerami miliknya dan mendekat kearah Luffy.

"Kalau begitu, kupercayakan topi ini padamu..." katanya sembari memberikan topi tadi dan menaruhnya pada kepala Luffy. Bocah itu mulai menintikan air mata.

Shanks akhirnya bersiap untuk pergi ke New World. saat ingin naik, seseorang berambut hitam dengan kerutan di wajahnya, atau kita kenal sebagai Benn Beckmenn, mendekatinya.

"Apa tak apa-apa...?" tanya-nya.

"Tak apa, saat aku kecil pun, aku juga begitu." balas Shanks.

Akhirnya kapalnya mulai menarik jangkarnya.

"ANGKAT JANGKAR...! KEMBANGKAN LAYAR, KITA BERANGKAT...!" seru Shanks pada semua kru. 'Aku percaya padamu, Luffy..' Inner Shanks

Dengan ini, petualangan topi jerami itu dimulai, bersama pemilik baru-nya.

* * *

><p>"Luffy...aku percaya padamu...jadilah Raja Bajak Laut.." Seru Shanks pada saat-saat terakhirnya.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>IN:** Ok, saya tahu ceritanya GaJe banget. soalnya saya bikinnya dalam waktu 4 jam alias 'Fresh and Fast from the Oven' berhubung try-out sialan sudah berakhir (padahal 2 minggu lagi dah ujian) saya dibolehin begadang. (HORE!) dan masalah kelanjutan cerita, tinggal baca komik One Piece. Akhir kata:

Robin: R *ngebentuk make tangan*  
>Ace : E *ngebentuk make api*<br>Zoro : V *ngebentuk make Pedang*  
>Nami: I *Ngebikin make tongkat*<br>Luffy: E *Ngebikin make tangan*  
>Shanks: W *tereak*<p>

Author: Silahkan pencet tombol sakti dibawah ini..!


End file.
